Unfounded Jealousy
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Keigo gets Jealous of Jirou's favorite j-pop artist. Cute and fluffy. Atoji


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the people, not the songs. Nothing.

An insane idea I came up with the other day and decided to write it out. Enjoy and please review.

**Unfounded Jealously **

Everyone couldn't help but stare flabbergasted. Luckily, Atobe hadn't arrived yet or he might have gone off about his regulars standing around, but they couldn't help it. Even Yuushi was puzzled by this anomaly.

Their sleeping beauty, Akutagawa Jirou, was wide awake, yet completely calm and silent. If they didn't know any better they would have thought the world had ended. Jirou is NEVER calm when he is fully awake, it just wasn't in his nature. However, right now he was sitting on the club room couch, eyes closed, ear phones in, a large contented smile plastered across his face.

Slowly his head began swaying back and forth. His mouth opened admitting a low soft voice. "Yume de Ii Kara futari wo….." (1)

They were shocked to hear that Jirou could actually sing well. Deciding to attempt and ignore him they turned to their lockers to get dressed. Their eyes sliding back over to him every now and then. Hiyoshi muttered a 'Gekokujou' before pulling on his regulars jacket and leaving.

Jirou continued to sit there like nothing was going on around him, every now and then opening his mouth to sing a few lines of the song he might be listening to. "Atobe isn't going to like this," Yuushi commented sliding his jacket on zipping it up all the way. "What do you mean, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked digging through his locker for his tennis shirt.

"Lets just say he is the possessive type," he said brushing his hair aside realizing he forgot to put his glasses back on.

"What do you mean by that, Oshitari-sempai," Choutarou asked while tying his shoes.

"Well…."

"GRORY!!" (2) Jirou yelled boucing on the couch, effectively cutting off Yuushi's answer, almost as if on purpose.

"Deki dasa," Shishido muttered handing Choutarou his racquet. "Thank you, Shishido-san," Choutarou smiled accepting the racquet before following his sempai out. Kabaji entered the club room right after them meaning Atobe wasn't far behind. "Damn," Gakuto cursed still not being able to find his shirt. Yuushi sighed leaning over to pull said shirt out from under Gakuto's school uniform. "Thanks," he smiled taking the shirt and sliding it on. He sat down on the bench to tie his shoes humming to himself. Yuushi faintly caught the words 'hebi to tori' (7) and decided to ask later.

Just as Gakuto was finishing tying his shoes Atobe came in. "Oshitari. Mukahi. Why are you not…."

"Tada soba ni ite Zutto soba ni ite Boku ga sagashiteita kotae wa…."(3) Jirou sang before Atobe could issue a punishment. "What is he doing?"

"Singing."

Atobe shot a look towards Yuushi. "Don't know," Gakuto shrugged. "He's been like that since we got here. Just sitting there all nice and happy and calm. He must really like that singer."

Atobe stiffened. Jirou was NEVER calm when fully awake. He was always jumping around or yelling about how 'Sugoi' something or someone is. It really angered him that something, other than himself, could calm the blonde to such a degree.

"Mukahi, 20 laps."

"Why not Yuushi?"

"Because your running his as well, 40 laps."

They left the club room Gakuto muttering insults at Atobe while Yuushi smiled. "Kabaji make sure he runs."

"Usu."

Atobe walked up to the blonde narcoleptic. "Jirou!"

Jirou seemingly didn't hear him as he continued to sit there, eyes closed, foot tapping.

"Jirou!" he tried again, a little louder. Still no response. Getting frustrated he leaned forward pressing his lips firmly to Jirou's. Jirou's eyes snapped open in surprise as he pulled back. "Oh, Keigo," he smiled pulling the ear phones out. "Get changed. Then 30 laps," he ordered before turning his back and walking out to the courts. Jirou's face dropped. "Whats wrong with Kei-chan? Did I do something?"

After running his laps, ear phones in of course, he went to stand with the other regulars. Right now was doubles training. Gakuto/Hiyoshi pair versus the Shishido/Ootori pair. Jirou pulled his ear phones out. "Keigo-chan?"

"Watch the match, Jirou."

Jirou sighed. Why was Keigo being so cold? Had he done something wrong? Bad sex last night, maybe? But Keigo hadn't said anything this morning. Well at least there was one thing that would make him happy right now. That being said he placed the ear phones back in hitting the play button again. Atobe glanced at Jirou out of the corner of his eyes. He was bouncing up and down drawing attention. Not because he was bouncing. No, but because he was yelling the words 'StarRight Dreamer' in Engrish.(4) A couple of minutes later he calmed back down sitting down resting his head against the fence, eyes closed another huge smile on his face. Most of the Hyoutei team decided that he had fell asleep, so they returned to either watching the doubles match or practicing drills.

Atobe continued to watch the boy. Jirou shivered slightly causing Atobe to grip his jacket sleeves in anger. The only time Jirou shivered like that was when he was thinking about sex or about to have sex. Both acts which always involved Atobe, himself. So that the fact that Jirou was acting like that while listening to some other guy sing pissed him off. Wait, maybe it wasn't a male artist, perhaps it was a female artist. Jirou never said he was completely gay. It had always been assumed considering his remarks of 'girls just aren't as exciting as boys.'

"Game and Match Shishido/Ootori pair 6 games to 4."

Atobe looked up just as the two pairs were coming off the court. "Oshitari play Jirou."

Yuushi turned to see Jirou getting up picking up his racquet. Atobe held out his hand as Jirou passed. "Leave the I-pod."

Jirou pulled the device out of his pocket placing it on his boyfriend's palm.

"He's jealous," Yuushi said when they met at the net. "What?"

"He's jealous, because he wants to be the one to make you that happy."

"Huh? But Keigo is the only one…."

"Then tell him. Which?" Yuushi sighed spinning his racquet. Jirou looked over locking eyes with his buchou. "Rough."

--

"Can I have my I-pod back?"

"Don't bring it to practice again," Atobe said handing it back to him.

"Why?"

"Ore-sama doesn't like it."

"Its just music."

Atobe ignore him pulling off his tennis shirt handing it to Kabaji to fold. Jirou, like Atobe, didn't like to be ignored. "Keigo, answer me."

"Maybe sempai shouldn't address buchou by his first name," Choutarou suggested earning a 'stay out of it' from Shishido.

"Atobe!?"

"Ore-sama doesn't want you fantasizing about another man!" Atobe said forcefully.

Jirou didn't know why but he was suddenly turned on by Atobe's spark of jealously. He tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as Atobe turned to look at him, he glomped the slightly taller boy their mouths and tongues colliding with each other. Choutarou like a majority of the regulars were staring at the two in shock. "Are they?"

"Yes, trust me when I say its about to go further. So I suggest we leave," Yuushi said shouldering his bag other arm going around Gakuto to usher him out. Shishido and Choutarou followed closely behind. "Kabaji, let's go," Yuushi called.

"Usu," he said closing the door behind him.

--

Jirou slept soundly snuggled up to his boyfriend the throw blanket from the couch thrown over their naked waists, as they cuddled on the club room couch. Atobe leaned over to pick up Jirou's I-pod from where it had been dropped on the floor. He began flipping through it noticing Jirou only had three CDs loaded on it. Rough Diamond, Face, and in Love, all seemingly by the same artist a man named Kato Kazuki. "What a ridiculous name," Atobe scoffed. "He reminds me of Keigo-chan."

Atobe looked down at his now awake lover, who was idly writing the kanji for both their names. "What do you mean?"

Jirou raised a hand to slide across the I-pod panel. "Kinda looks like you," he said stopping on a picture of Kazuki. "Please do not compare ore-sama's magnificent self to the likes of this…scruffy peasant."

" He's not scruffy…he makes me think of Keigo-chan," Jirou pouted. Atobe looked down at the other boy waiting for an elaboration. "I don't know why. Your way different in personality, but whenever I hear him sing I imagine its Keigo singing to me. Your voices are very similar. If you sang I bet that's what you would sound like," Jirou smiled.

"Then why did you shiver earlier?"

"Shiver?"

"You shiver when your thinking about sex."

"I have a sex shiver? Kakoii!!"

"Jirou!"

"Oh..gomen," he blushed before leaning over Atobe to retrieve the ear phones. The blanket sliding down giving Atobe a perfect view of Jirou's bruised hips. Jirou slid back into his spot nestled between the couch and Atobe. "I like Keigo's bed better," he commented sliding the ear phones into their jack. He handed one to his boyfriend while placing the other in his ear.

He pushed the menu button on the I-pod, went to album, then Face and went to the bottom of the track list, he hit play. "_The random melancholy that flows through town Will probably come to extinguish your smile I won't forget the solitude and uneasiness Gazing at each other, the fruit becomes Eden's rule Don't you want to open the door of pleasure? Bad love-cu-ri-la-Dra-cu-ri-la in your soft fair skin Lies a vampire's straight fangs Without fear, submit yourself to everything In this tropical night which continues for eternity Asking for love is like being trapped in a labyrinth The clock inside the spinning roulette is turning Say "yes" to the warmth made by our bodies A light shining in, a slight fever Lonely dreams are tied together by the roots of life…." (5)_

Keigo had to admit the Lyrics were quite erotic. He could now understand why Jirou would think about sex while listening to this song. "I think Kazuki-kun already has a boyfriend," Jirou commented off handedly.

"Hm?"

Jirou flipped through a few pics till he the one's he was looking for. Atobe looked at the pictures. "This boy kind of reminds me of you," he said looking at the boy sleeping on Kato's shoulder. "His name is Takuya. He's a dancer. And he's like best friends with Kazuki. He sleeps at his place. And they take baths together and they wash each others clothes and he cleans for Kazuki and…." (6)

"Ore-sama was jealous for nothing, then."

Jirou took the I-pod from him crawling on top of him in the process. "I wouldn't say you being jealous was for nothing."

"Perhaps not," Atobe smirked pulling his boyfriend down for another passionate kiss.

'If I ever meet this Kato I might just have to thank him!'

-OWARI-

(1) Yume de Ii Kara by Kato Kazuki

(2) The song Jirou is singing is Glory by Kato Kazuki but he pronounces the 'L' as 'R'.

(3) Jirou is now singing Soba ni Ite. I'm sorry if the lyrics are a little off I was typing them as I was listening to the song.

(4) One of Kazuki's more energized songs. So that's why Jirou is yelling Starlight Dreamer. But of course in Engrish. Meaning the 'L' was once again changed to 'R'

(5) The English lyrics to Kato Kazuki's song Vampire. I put that many lyrics to show how erotic the song really is.

(6) I did NOT make that stuff up Kazuki and Takuya said it themselves. Its an old magazine interview. Though I don't think they are actually dating. But if you want to read the interview I will send it to you.

(7) Yeah, Gakuto is humming a song from FROGS the musical which Aoyagi Ruito performed in. I love that musical. RuiRui is the cutest thing in the world.


End file.
